


Kiss me, kill me

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Vampire Hunter!Renjun, Violence, its so light it's barely there, sort of lmao, vampire!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Jeno's a modern day vampire living his best life (sort of) in the 21st Century.Renjun's a vampire hunter assigned to kill said vampire, but all Jeno wants is to take the pretty hunter out on a date.





	Kiss me, kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the movie of the same name.  
> Also, please assume that Renjun's entire family and all that before him were hunters, like how Jeno's entire lineage were purebloods.  
> OKAY READ ON!

_By the decree of our ancestors, and the stolen lives of many generations, I hereby swear that I will carry out my duties in eradicating the daemons, and I will carry them out well._

-  -  -

Their first encounter happens briefly and unexpectedly. The day is bright for an autumn morning – the sun is high, and the streets are peaceful, just how Jeno likes it. He crushes a pile of freshly crisped fallen leaves under the might of his feet, relishing in the crunch as they crumble into tiny fragments. Just as he shakes the leaves off his shoes and steps into work – the City Library, 9 to 5 on most weekdays – he feels a sharp sting pierce through his back. Jeno’s breath hitches in his throat, eyes growing in alarm. There’s a cold blade scratching just by the surface of his heart. He doesn’t dare move.

Moments later, the blade is being drawn from his back and a hard kick sends him collapsing to his knees. Blood pools under his chest as he gasps for air. He gropes the carpet, trying to grab at anything: to push himself up, to regain strength. To not lose sense. Jeno faces the perpetrator once he’s managed to roll himself over. The figure is veiled by a royal purple hood and black masked covering the bottom half of their face. Only their eyes are left uncovered, and under the brightness of the sun, Jeno sees the dark orbs glisten, crinkling at the corners with a malicious smile. Dusky shadows ebb at the edge of his sight. Then, the lights go out.

\-  -  -

_“Jeno Lee, 20, works at the City Library from midday until just after 8pm. Class A vampire. Threat level: 98.” Johnny slides the pale-yellow file across the table. Renjun traps it with his fingers, flicking through the papers. There’s a picture of his next hunt paper-clipped to the corner. This time, the beast is a young one, appears to be around Renjun’s age, with sharp features and soft, nut-brown locks. Like most others, his skin is pale, and eyes glow like red flares under the flash. Renjun frowns – his stomach sinks at the sight of him._

_“He comes from a long line of ruthless killers. His lineage is tainted with the blood of thousands and thousands of generations. Most of them have been eradicated, but some of his kind still roam the Earth.” Johnny continues, resting his elbows on the table, locking his fingers together before he tucks them under his chin. “He’s the only one we’ve located in Korea.”_

_“He doesn’t seem very…” Renjun trails off, unable to pin what’s been making him so unnerved about this task._

_“Dangerous? I know. He’s been leading a simple life – does what you’d expect any human to do. Enjoys fishing and sports, dances in his spare time, volunteers at the cat shelter despite being severely allergic. He’s adapted quite well with changing times.”_

_Renjun makes a face of disbelief. “You’re kidding.” Johnny blinks back, shaking his head. “So why are we after him? Shouldn’t we be worried about the stray Class B’s who’ve been causing trouble lately? Feeding off the homeless and the animals.”_

_“We’re taking care of that already.” Johnny assures. “But this is one we can’t overlook either. There hasn’t been any one of their clan that’s turned out good. We’ve got no reason to believe he isn’t hiding something under that charming smile of his.” He tips his head at the CCTV snapshot of Jeno at the cat café, smiling brightly at a beautiful Russian Blue. Renjun supposes it’s a little charming. “If not kill him, detain him at least. We can’t risk the safety of humanity based on the presumption that one rare vampire has decided to go rogue and be civil.”_

_Renjun snaps the file shut and dips his head, preparing to head out with the file tucked beneath his arm. “Very well. This shouldn’t take too long, so I suggest you clear a cell for him, if I don’t kill him first, obviously.”_

_“I never doubt your skills, Renjun.”_

-  -  -

Jeno wakes to the frazzled face of Jaemin hovering over him and a cold droplet running down his forehead, trickling into his ear.

“HE’S ALIVE!” Jaemin shouts back as he throws himself off. Jeno jolts at the sudden cry, feeling a dull headache swell at the back of his head.

“What the fuck happened?”

“Bro, you were like,” Jaemin starts in his usual, dramatic manner, “on the floor, dead. Gone. Like, no air.” He waves his hand over his nose, the other still splayed out mid-air to symbolise Jeno, on the floor, being dead and all. “And Yerim showed up for duty, you know, and freaked. Girl was crying and screaming and dying with you! It was crazy!”

Jeno rolls his eyes, motioning for Jaemin to move on, the blood rushing to his hands at the sudden movement. He squeezes his palms, feeling the strength rush back to his hands. Perks of having a super-saiyan regenerative system.

“And naturally, she called me. So I showed up and we both screamed for a bit –“

“Jaemin, please –“

“Right, sorry. We brought you to see the Underground Doctor. You remember Doyoung right? Did my fang last year when I chipped it on that toffee-apple?”

Angling his head, Jeno spots the tall man hunched over his desk, who looks up and waves at the two boys. Jaemin waves back – Jeno goes back to sleep.

In the momentary silence, Jeno closes his eyes and lets his mind run back to the last moments before he was rendered unconscious. From the vague, scattered images he pieces together - the dark purple cloak, the black mask, and those shimmering, cold eyes staring him at down. A shiver runs down his arms; Jaemin pulls the covers over his chest and tucks him in.

“Rest now. Doyoung wants to ask some questions when you feel better.”

 

After a day’s nap _(“Bro, you were like, hibernating.”_ ) and large cup of ginger tea, Jeno’s health returns like he was never hurt to begin with. Perks of being a beast, he supposes. Doyoung tackles him with questions about his injury moments after he’s awake, laptop on standby to take down all of Jeno’s statements – which is really, just:

“I was going to work, and I was stabbed. From the back. By some guy – I think.”

“What did he look like, Jeno? What was he wearing?”

“Uh, I couldn’t really see his face –“

“Jaemin, take that obnoxious slurping of your disastrous drink elsewhere!”

“ – uh, yeah. He was wearing a dark purple cloak – almost like a royal purple. And he had on a black lace mask –“

“This cloak, you say, did it have a crest on it? An insignia of sort?”

Jeno shakes his head dumbly at being unable to recall any crest. Granted, he was dying, and there isn’t much time to notice anything when one is on the brink of life.

Doyoung hums, tapping his fingers on the surface of his polished table – the smell of the varnish makes Jeno’s head hurt – before furiously typing away.

“We can easily rule out any average human criminal – no way could their plain blades have been able to even pierce you.” Doyoung mutters to himself as Jeno awkwardly swings on his chair, sipping on the remains of cold tea at the bottom of his cup. “No, they needed something special. Something only possessed by a selected group of people.”

“What are you saying?”

“Jeno,” Doyoung turns to him with such force Jeno feels his chair rolls back by itself, “is there any reason why the Hunters would be after you? Did you do anything wrong? Even accidentally.”

Again, Jeno shakes his head dumbly, eyes doubling with both confusion and innocence. He’s heard of the Hunters before. Specially trained packs of humans who go after villainous vampires, slaughtering them in cold blood. If anything, from what he’s heard, none sounds more monstrous than the other.

At his wordless answer, Doyoung rubs his forehead and tells him he can go, to return after a couple days for a check-up, and to take it easy. With a bow of gratitude, Jeno’s shuffling out of the clinic at record’s speed, bumping straight into Jaemin and arguing over nothing on their way out.

-  -  -

_“He’s still alive.”_

_Renjun slams his hands down onto the desk. “What?”_

_Johnny sighs and slides the papers over. Their photos of Jeno at work, at the gym, walking to his apartment, all slyly taken by the Hunter Association spies placed around the city._

_“It can’t be! I saw him go out right in front of me!”_

_“It’s fine. Just make sure this time he doesn’t get away. The sanctity of mankind depends onus – on you, Renjun.”_

-  -  -

It’s not easy being a vampire in the 21st Century – Jeno concludes one late afternoon at his shift at the library. He’s slouched over the front desk, staring at the spot by the door where a dark stain remains from the previous week’s events. His boss, Irene, told him not to fret so much over the stain when he’d gone to apologise, profusely bowing for the inconvenience – even offered to pay for the new carpet piece. She’d declined, ruffled his hair with her soft, warm hands, and told him to take care.

It’s not easy being a vampire in the 21st Century – he concludes once more, steering his thoughts back on track. There isn’t a day he doesn’t face ostracism from the humans – calling him vulgar names such as _beast_ or the _devil’s pet_. There isn’t a day he walks into the grocery store only for the nice old cashier to cower behind the counter and quiver as he scans his groceries. He supposes, it’s the price he must pay for centuries of bloodshed; the price all his kind are now doomed to recompense.

It’s even harder being a thousand years old, at that. He’s lived for far too long and seen far too many wars and calamities strike the world and the people around him. Life gets long, drags on, and it isn’t really life when there’s no certain death. Forever renders life’s pleasantries tasteless.

But, with the few friends he does have – vampires or not – life becomes bearable. He recalls his first encounter with his first human friend – Yeri, and by extension, remembers his hatred for cliché modern movies.

 _(“So, you won’t die if you eat garlic? Just a throat itch?” “You just don’t wanna get sunburnt?” “You check yourself in the mirror every morning?”_ )

After the initial confusion, their relationship had progressed smoothly. He only wishes the rest of humanity could be the same.

( _“So, silver will still kill you?” “And you still have eternal youth?!” “Great skin? See, now that’s just unfair.”_ )

He’s pulled back to reality when a trembling young boy shuffles up to the counter, pushing a book and his library card towards Jeno before zipping three steps back. Jeno sighs, conjuring the most charming smile he can, and scans the book. He’ll just have to work harder.

 

As the last employee to leave, Jeno’s stuck on lock-up duty. Not that he minds; most of his colleagues have families to return to or dates to go on, and Jeno’s not in a hurry for anything – or anyone – anyways.

With the days getting colder, the sun dips earlier and lower than before, submerging the sky into a soft honey before the vibrant fire of sunset sets the clouds alight. The streets are lonelier around the evening; the air is chillier, right to the bone. Jeno locks the door shut and pockets the keys, warming his hands in the small space as he heads home. He’s making a turn into the street before his when he senses a presence shift behind him. He halts, spinning around to see no one, then shrugs it off and continues his way.

A twig snaps, and Jeno freezes as a shadow behind him disappears into thin air. He looks back, then up at the walls of the overarching apartments just in time to dodge the cloaked figure diving towards him. Jeno trips over air, stumbling to his feet as the stranger lands on his feet and turns towards him. _It’s the same person from before_ – Jeno recognises from the characteristic purple cloak.

Jeno’s mind goes haywire. All he sees is a blur as the hooded figure snarls at him, flicking out a sharp blade and charging towards him.

“Vampire!” They yell before jabbing the blade at Jeno.

He thankfully manages the dodge the blow. In a fit of rage, Jeno takes the second of his attacker’s surprise to grab their arms, knocking the knife out of their hands. The silver blade clatters to the floor as Jeno pins him down, hovering over the figure as they struggle to wrench their arms away from his grip.

After much strain, Jeno pushes their arms to the side and pins them in place, a deep rumble ripping out of his chest. He growls ferociously, baring his fangs, the beast in him unleashing itself. The figure freezes. Their chest stops mid-rise as their hood falls back from their face.

Jeno blinks, rage dying, fangs receding. His heart hammers in his chest from the struggle; from the sight before him.

_Gracious._

 “Wow.” He breathes out, the air emptying from his lungs.

The stranger’s releases a shaky breath, watchful eyes not leaving Jeno’s as he regains control. He isn’t wearing his mask, leaving his flushed cheeks and red lips fully exposed under Jeno’s stare.

Jeno can’t figure out if it’s the warm light, the heat thrumming throughout his body, or the fact that he isn’t dying right now, but the stranger’s eyes are warmer and softer than he remembers.

“Wow.” Jeno exhales again. The man wriggles beneath him, grunting and gritting his teeth. His fringe falls over his eyes, breaking Jeno out of trance. He slackens his grip on the male’s wrists, moving to push himself off. To Jeno’s surprise, his attacker is smaller than expected, much smaller than he appears to be at full sight. He slips out easily from under Jeno, picks the knife up and disappears into the nearest alleyway, pulling his hood back over his ears.

The wind rushes back to Jeno’s lungs. He inhales sharply, knelt on the ground, staring opening of the alley, and completely, dazed.

-  -  -

_“What do you mean he saw you?”_

_“He just – he just did. He managed to dodge my attack and we fought and – he just did.”_

_“Well, doesn’t matter. It’s not like he can do much. But, Renjun, you’re going to fix this, right? We’re depending on you.”_

_“Right. Of course. I will have the task done soon.”_

-  -  -

“He tried to kill you, twice.

“Yes.”

“And now you want to kiss him.”

“..yes.”

Jaemin smacks his hand on the table, making Jeno jump on his stool. “Do you hear yourself? This is your attacker! He stabbed you!”

“You –“ Jeno leans closer to emphasise his point and vouch for his sanity, “Jaemin, he… he’s beautiful.”

Honey-golden hair, the prettiest pair of lips Jeno’s ever seen, and those eyes that glare at him so ruthlessly, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He goes breathless at the thought, struggling to gather the words to justly describe _how_ and _why_ he feels like this.

When Jeno had returned home the previous night, still star-struck from his encounter with his attacker, the angel on his shoulder had reasoned with him in like fashion: you’re crazy Jeno; he tried to kill you Jeno; what’s wrong with you Jeno; are you that lonely?

However, after an unfulfilling dream of said meeting, he’d woken with a new fervour to pursue this little _crush_ – to give it a name – and perhaps change the hunter’s mindset on him – thus saving his own life.

And, of course, score a date along the way.

The first stop in his pursuit was to share his elation with his best friend – perhaps gain some moral support. Hence the theatrical bursting into the café Jaemin works at first thing in the morning, only to be met with a baffled look of _you’ve got to be kidding,_ at the end of his rant.

“Jaemin,” he starts again with the same words he’d thundered in with, “I’m in love.”

The candy-haired boy rolls his eyes. Despite being the self-proclaimed ‘lover of love’, _this_ he couldn’t understand.

“He’s so, so pretty.”

Sighing with the knowledge that his best friend is stubborn, Jaemin nods, throwing his hands up in defeat. “I don’t know. I don’t know. You, do you. If you die – I don’t know.” Jaemin shoves Jeno off the counter with his rag and shoos him away. “Now get out, your scaring my customers.”

Sure enough, there’s a line of patrons keeping their distance behind Jeno, edging closer to the register only when the vampire takes several steps back. Jaemin’s radiance and bright smile invites them closer as he warmly takes their orders. They fail to realise that the smiling barista before them is kin with the fierce vampire they fear. Jeno sighs and silently slips out of the café.

-  -  -

To Jeno’s misery, he doesn’t see his hunter for a week. He’d been anticipating their next encounter – going as far as to plan out what he’d say, what would be the reply, and how he would manage to convince his hunter to: a) stop trying to kill him, and b) get to know him better (through a date, preferably) so a) would be better understood.

“Stop calling him _your hunter_ ,” Jaemin says through a mouthful of pastry he stole from the desert rack, crumbs sticking to his lips, “it sounds weird and wrong.” He shudders.

Blatantly ignoring him, Jeno thumps his head onto the counter and groans loudly. “Jaemin, you don’t think he gave up on me because I saw him, right? What if I never see him again? What if I can never convince him that I’m a good person who shouldn’t be hunted? What if I never get my chance to take him out?” Jaemin opens his mouth to speak, but Jeno shakes his head, cutting him off. “No, forget that, I just want to see him again. The rest doesn’t really matter.”

Jeno buries his head into his arms as he lays on the countertop. In spite of his aversion, Jaemin ruffles Jeno’s hair fondly, promising, “you’ll meet again soon.”

He leaves Jeno to sulk by himself as a customer steps up, ordering coffee and pavlova to have in.

“Can I get a name?”

“Yeah,” the customer replies, “it’s Renjun.”

Jaemin nods and starts up the order as the customer takes a seat beside Jeno, who looks up, wary and confused that someone would willingly sit beside him.

He stiffens, eyes doubling in size. Right beside him sits the boy he’s been waiting to see – _Renjun_ , the name falls silently, smoothly, off his tongue. Renjun’s dressed casually in a hoody, ear phones tucked into his ear, blonde hair falling over his eyes in an adorably dishevelled manner. He looks nothing like the vicious hunter Jeno met days ago, and, Jeno’s heart swells with adoration.

If he wasn’t in love before –

“Oh.” Renjun’s staring him down, face split with both surprise and horror. He jumps off his seat, slowly stepping away from Jeno.

Jeno stares at him dumbly, letting a few seconds pass in awkward silence until – “you wanna tell me why you’re so hell-bent on killing me?”

Not what he’d planned to say first.

Renjun frowns, “I’m sorry?”

“Apology accepted, but that doesn’t explain anything.” Jeno hears himself say, his tongue acting out of its own accord. “Why are you attacking me? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jaemin returns from the kitchen with Renjun’s pavlova and coffee, freezing when he sees Renjun and Jeno wide apart, like kids afraid of catching germs.

“Uh, what’s going on?”

Breaking away from Jeno’s stare, Renjun steps over to pay Jaemin for the food, apologises for not being able to stay, and bolts out the door. Jaemin looks to Jeno for answers but the latter is already following Renjun out, fast on his heels.

“Wait!” Jeno shouts, jogging up to Renjun’s speedy pace. “You didn’t answer my question!” Renjun’s brisk pace quickens to a half-run as he weaves dodges through the civilians. Once Jeno’s close enough he reaches out and grabs Renjun by the wrist, spinning him around. “Wait.”

“I don’t have to answer you.” Renjun bites, glaring up at Jeno. “You’re a vampire, I don’t answer you.”

Jeno scoffs at his reasoning, “so? I’m still trying not to die like everyone else!

Renjun folds his arms over his chest, looking cross, foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Jeno’s stomach flutters from a sudden wave of nerves. His heart crawls to his throat and sits there as Renjun’s expression grows darker – impatience building with every passing second. Renjun chews on his bottom lip, the skim plumping like a ripe berry when it reappears – and Jeno’s brain shuts down.

“You’re pretty.”

Renjun visibly freezes. “What?”

Jeno inwardly kicks himself for blurting out with thoughts, scrambling for a quick save. “You’re too pretty to be doing this.”

Great.

“What?!”

Genius.

“I mean – uh – you – uh – please stop trying to kill me?” Jeno pleads. His face burns with the fire of the sun despite the chill air.

“No – wait – what?” Renjun snaps, face scrunched and head shaking in disbelief – as if trying to wrack sense into his mind of what just occurred. He looks up, pulls his expression together. “No. This is my job. You’re my hunt. You’re a vampire. You’re dangerous. You’re a threat –“

“ – but –“

“Why am I even trying to explain this to you? Why are we still talking?” Renjun pauses, taking notice of Jeno’s hand loosely clasped around his wrist. “Why – ugh!” He wrenches his hand away.

“I’m a nice person!” Jeno tries to reason. “Why am I even on the list to kill?”

Renjun rubs his hands over his face and groans. “Please, this is my one day off. Please leave me alone.”

At that, Jeno grows quiet. Renjun’s voice is small and tired, his aura shrinking to match his delicate size. His hands are worn and calloused; bright pink around the knuckles and pale, from the cold. Jeno squashes the urge to reach out and hold them between his own.

Renjun sighs, bowing slightly in a wordless goodbye before turning to leave.

“So, I just wait for you to come kill me?” Jeno calls out to Renjun’s retreating form.

The smaller male makes an okay sign with his fingers without turning back, growing smaller in the distance until he’s only a blur.

The breeze picks up, a betoken of the night ahead; Jeno shivers all the way back to the café.

-  -  -

Jaemin finally lives up to his title as _best_ best-friend two days after Jeno’s café encounter with his crush. After the doomed vampire had accepted his fate – to die in the hands of Renjun – Jaemin felt the kindness to aid his best-friend by reminding the miserable boy of his drafted plan. He pulled out the crumpled paper-towel stuffed into Jeno’s coat pocket, on which he’s scratched down his strategy, and read it out strategy. Immediately motivated, Jeno had crawled out of his slump and decided to initiate his plan to _score-a-date-slash-not-die_.

Which leads to now: Jeno, slumped over the front desk at work as he waits for his next meeting with Renjun. For his chance to set things right.

 It’s nearing the end of his shift and there are only a few people left inside the library. Jeno checks the clock for the fourth time in the past minute and moans at the unchanging time. As Jeno’s anticipation only gets higher, the few hours he has left drag on forever. He feels like he’s being taunted.

A tormenting two hours later, Jeno’s shift finally ends. He’s just about finished locking up, taking his time in checking the door when a sharp edge presses between his shoulder blades.

Jeno smiles. Time to initiate phase one: proving-his-innocence-slash-saving-his-neck.  

“You’re not gonna do it?”

Renjun tenses behind him, pressing the tip of the blade the slightest bit harder against Jeno’s coat. Cautiously, Jeno turns on the spot until he’s facing Renjun, the knife now dangerously pointing to his heart. The hunter’s dressed for the kill, dark cloak and mask hiding his face.

“What’s wrong? You’re hesitating.” Jeno says, smugly smiling down.

“Shut up.” Renjun snaps, gritting his teeth. “Do you have any last words?”

Jeno takes his chance. “Yeah, I’m innocent. I’m a vampire, but I’m innocent. So it is unjust for you to just kill me.”

“I don’t care about that –“

“You’re hesitating because you agree.”

Renjun visibly stiffens, blade wavering in his wand. Then, he regains focus and steadies himself. “This is my job. I’m not going to fail a task based on your word.”

“If you got to know me –“

“Well, we don’t have time for that.”

Jeno sighs, taking a step back until he’s leaning against the door. Renjun’s face peeks out from under the hood, pulled into firm concentration as he glares at Jeno’s chest, eyes foggy as if contemplating his next course of action. For what it’s worth, Jeno leans down until Renjun’s forced to meets his gaze, and whispers, “about to kill me, but you’re still so pretty.”

A furious red spreads fast and almost instantaneously across Renjun’s cheeks. He hides his face behind his hood, turning away from Jeno’s gaze. Frankly, Jeno hadn’t expected that reaction, and it’s all the more delightful.

“Cute,” Jeno says – an honest response. A spill.

This has Renjun groaning into his hands as he retracts the knife, then, gathers himself together to jab the silver blade towards Jeno again. “Shut up.”

Jeno smiles, stifling a laugh. “You’re shy.”

“Shut up!”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you get that a lot. I’m sure everyone tells you you’re pretty.”

The way the flush spreads down to Renjun’s neck tells Jeno otherwise, and a feeling settles itself at the pit of his heart. It’s heavy. Jeno makes a silent promise, if Renjun will let him, then he’ll remind him every day.

Renjun draws the knife away and tucks it into his belt. Then, pulls his cloak over his face and steps away.

“You’re being extra infuriating and purposely throwing me off guard.” He claims, clearing his throat. “Next time, I won’t be so easily charmed.”

Before Jeno has time to respond, Renjun running off, disappearing between the dark buildings, blending into the shadows.

Jeno sinks to the ground, relieved, tingly with the satisfaction of somewhat success.

The sun melts into the city.

-  -  -

The next time Renjun makes an appearance is on Jeno’s day off. In fact, the day is long gone, and Jeno’s found the peace in the streets to be the perfect time to go out for a run. Being a supposedly terrifying vampire and all, morning runs around the waking neighbourhood are a luxury he can’t afford.

He’s turning into the street adjacent his own when he hears the smallest mewl come out from the shadows. Instantly, he stops, frantically checking for the source of the cry. It sounds again, more distressed this time around, and Jeno follows it to the entrance of an alleyway.

There, by the foot of the alley, just shy of where the moonlight ends, is a small mover’s box half sealed and filled with foam peanuts. Jeno squats and peers closer to spot the slightest movement inside. He flips the lid open, and inside, is a baby kitten, black as the night above. It senses Jeno’s presence and looks up, immediately cowering into the corner of its marginal confines. The kitten blinks up at Jeno, dark pupils sparkling innocently, then buries itself under the foam mess.

“Aw, baby.” Jeno coos, cupping his hands and inviting the kitten towards him. The baby creature contemplates for a moment, pawing Jeno’s palms cautiously, then dives in. He fits perfectly. Jeno coos again, his heart melting into goo and the fuzzy creature squirms in his hands.

“What are you doing?”

Jumping to his feet, Jeno clutches the kitten to his chest and spins around. He sighs, seeing its only Renjun, then –

“What the fuck is that?” Jeno snaps his head up at the scythe pathetically hidden behind Renjun’s back. The sharp blade arches over the hunter’s head, glistening under the flickering lamp post.

“Oh,” Renjun blinks innocently and nods towards the weapon, “this?” He shrugs casually, swinging it around to the front. Jeno staggers back, covering the kitten with his hand, and scowls. “I was going to end you with this instead, so I don’t have to get close to you, you know?” He grins proudly, “I told you I’d come prepared.”

Jeno reflects with a faltering smile himself, then turns back to the wriggling ball of warmth in his hands. “Well, you can’t kill me now, I’ve got a baby to care for.”

“I’m here to save the baby too. What if you suck it dry or something?”

“What?!” Jeno shrieks, “no!” He rubs his nose against the soft of the kitten’s crown, “I’d never.”

“Well, you were leaning so close, what else would I think?”

“I’ll have you know, I only drink premium grade ox blood.”

Renjun’s face scrunches into a grimace. “Disgusting.” Outstretching his hands, he beckons Jeno to hand the kitty over, “I’ll take care of it for you.”

Jeno resumes defensive mode as he angles his body away, making a displeased face. “No! I’m taking it home! Come back and kill me another day.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Groaning into his palms again – which they both seem to be doing a lot when around each other – Renjun kicks the ground before muttering a disgruntled “fine.”

“Treasure your time together,” he warns, “you won’t have much.” Then, he’s walking away without a care for Jeno’s stammers of protest, scythe swung over his shoulder, the light sheening on the silver tip.

-  -  -

“So, do you just like, stalk me or something?”

Renjun reddens, coughing into his fist, "no. This is a coincidence.”

Jeno frowns, looking around at the shelves of stocked with cereal and granola, then back at Renjun. The 24-hour grocery store he frequents every Tuesday evening is off-the-radar, squished into a small crevice in the street, behind a hair salon and beside a used books store. There’s no way it’s a coincidence he ran into Renjun here.

Judging by the flip-flops and lavender sweat-suit, however, Renjun is clearly not here on the job.

“I know I’m trying to kill you, and you probably hate me…“

Sometimes, Jeno wishes he did: that he didn’t like the way Renjun chased after him – job or not, it gave them an excuse to meet.

“ – but, can you reach that box of Lucky Charms for me?”

Renjun’s standing on his toes, hand floundering in the air as he points to the sugary cereal, trying to reach it himself. Jeno snaps out of daze in time to inwardly coo at the sight before him. After a few seconds of watching Renjun struggle, Jeno brings down the box and tosses it straight into Renjun’s basket.

“Thanks.” The smaller male mumbles.

Jean leans closer and grins widely, meaning it when he says, “my pleasure.”

As if on cue, Renjun’s cheeks flourish like spring blossoms. He huffs, nose flaring, and side-steps past Jeno and out of the aisle. Like a dazed pup, Jeno follows.

“How’s the kitten?” Renjun asks while choosing between yoghurt. “Still alive, I hope.”

“Of course he’s still alive!” Jeno makes the decision for him, tossing vanilla yoghurt into Renjun’s basket. “He’s living charmingly, actually.”

Renjun hums indolently, lugging his basket towards the register. The cashier, barely awake at such an hour, sloppily drops the groceries into Renjun’s eco-bag. He looks up, finally noting Jeno’s presence, and freezes – immediately awake and aware.

_He must be new._

So Jeno takes a few steps back, giving some space for the worker to adjust to his presence when Renjun turns around and grabs Jeno’s basket from his hand.

“These too, please.” He tells the cashier, unloading Jeno’s items onto the counter. When it’s time to pay, Jeno steps forward but Renjun’s already swiped his card. He hands Jeno his plastic bags before marching out of the store, weighed down by the loads hanging off his hands.

A dumbfounded Jeno finally clicks into tune and rushes after Renjun. The small man is only two buildings away, his rubber shoes loudly slapping against the sole of his feet. Jeno smiles, running after him.

“You paid for my things.” Jeno says, falling into step with the hunter. “You didn’t have to.”

“Well, it didn’t look like that boy was gonna be able to serve you, not when he basically solidified into stone after seeing you.” Renjun shrugs, “it was just more convenient for me to do it. Besides, I'm gonna kill you soon anyways - this is like a parting gift."

Jeno ignores his last words, “the other, older workers know me by now. They’re fine with me” Renjun doesn’t answer, continuing to turn into a residential street lined only with apartments, mirroring one after the other. “Let me repay you.”

Renjun stops abruptly, drops the bags around his ankles and looks up to squint at Jeno. They’re standing under a poorly lit lamp post, and in the sinking darkness around them, Renjun’s eyes are unreadable. “What are you doing?” He whispers, sticking out a hand.

Jeno blinks back, “what?”

“I mean,” Renjun breaks off to sigh, shaking his head, then speaks up, “you can pay up now then.”

“I only have card.”

“Fine. Later.”

“How about,” Jeno starts, going for the dive, for phase two of his multi-step plan, “I take you out for dinner.”

At that, Renjun’s face contorts, aghast. “No, I don’t date vampires. Especially not my kill.”

“I never said it was a date.”

Renjun visibly stiffens, pressing his lips together as he fights back the blood rushing to his face. To no avail – his cheeks warm prettily. Grumbling to himself, he picks up his bags and marches away without giving an answer.

“Don’t follow me! I’m going home.”

“Can I take your lack of an answer as a yes?”

Renjun walks off wordlessly, his tiny legs carrying him fast and far away, out of earshot. Jeno grins to himself, turning back up the street, spring in his step, he carries on home.

-  -  -

There are certainly many ways to be woken up. _This_ however, should never have to be one of them.

Jeno swallows, eyes not leaving the glinting blade that’s hovering directly over his face. He’d been woken by the slight stirring of the quilt covers, the dip of his mattress, as Renjun threw his legs over Jeno’s sleeping form to get into position. The hunter’s back in uniform, hood and mask covering most of his face but his eyes, which glint silver like the weapon he holds.

The alarm clock beside him glows green. It’s barely dawn.

“Uh,” Jeno drawls, hands coming to rest on Renjun’s thigh, “I see we’re back to this?”

Renjun pinches the black mask, pulling it down around his chin, “of course. You didn’t think I’d just stop my assigned task because of your charms, did you?” 

Gently, Jeno pushes down on Renjun’s thighs until the smaller male falls back to sitting on Jeno’s stomach, knife drawing back with him. Then, Jeno relaxes.

“Killing me in my sleep. That’s a bit too cruel, don’t you think?” Jeno glances towards the foot of the door where the kitten purrs, fast asleep in his little bed. “In front of the baby too?” He tuts.

Renjun lowers the knife as he looks back at the cat, lips pursed, eyes, almost, glistening apologetically. Jeno takes the chance to sit up, shifting Renjun onto his lap. The smaller male hums, tosses the knife onto the pillow beside them.

“Very early good morning.” Jeno smiles up, pulling Renjun’s legs closer around his middle.

“I can’t believe you were really asleep,” Renjun says instead, arms loosely crossing over Jeno’s shoulder, “my boss said you were very human-like, but you really are huh?”

Jeno shrugs, “times change, I have to adapt.” He wraps his arms around Renjun’s middle, hands splayed against the small of his back. With their bodies pressed so close, with Renjun wrapped around him, Jeno’s filled with warmth from within. Daringly, Jeno props his chin on Renjun’s chest and smiles up at him.

Sudden heat flooding to his cheeks, Renjun pulls his arms away, unclipping his cloak and tossing it aside. Then, he withdraws himself from Jeno’s hold, jumping off the bed. “I bought some things.” He says, before disappearing out the door. Jeno takes it as a sign to follow, and heads into the living room to find Renjun rummaging through his eco-bags. “It’s so cold in here. How do you live like this?” He complains as he pulls out two boxes of dry cat food mix, cat litter, and then –

Jeno squints. “Trousers?”

Renjun turns with tiny clothes in his hand, holding them up for display. “I saw these at the store, and died.” When Jeno simply blinks back, Renjun groans. “For Salem silly! He’d look so cute in this tiny cat suit. I’m going to die.”

Jeno frowns, “who’s Salem?”

“The kitty.”

“His name is Kiki.”

“What kind of weak name –“

“It’s cute!”

“It’s weak! He needs something grand, like Salem.”

“From the witch trials? No –“

“Yes!”

“My cat!”

“Mine once I kill you!”

Jeno rubs his temples, sighing. Renjun’s got his fists balled up at his side, hard-faced and looking as annoyed as Jeno feels. Well, as Jeno should feel, because, with Renjun’s child-like tantrum and lips pursed out cutely, Jeno can’t even be mad.

“Fine. But for now, he’s Kiki.”

The commotion wakens the cat in question, as he staggers towards Jeno and plops onto his feet.

“Salem!” Renjun coos, immediately softening as he bends down to pick Kiki up. Jeno doesn’t bother to correct him.

As Renjun moves to the couch to play with the kitten, Jeno heads into the kitchen for snacks and drinks.

“Why are you _really_ here, Renjun?” Jeno leers, returning to the hunter’s side with food. Renjun pops open the can of soda, loudly slurping on the rim, unwilling to reply. “Renjun.”

“I’m here to kill you, why else?”

“Renjun.”

“Fine, I’m here for the cat.”

Jeno tries again, his smile growing wider, “Renjun.”

“That’s it! I wanted to see the kitty!”

“Admit it,” Jeno prise the cat away from Renjun’s hands, looking straight into his eyes, “you just wanted to see me.”

Renjun splutters, mouth gaping like a fish, “no! What?! No.”

“You couldn’t wait for our date.”

“I told you, I don’t date vampires.”

“But you can come into a vampire’s home, drink their soda, eat their chips.”

Renjun hides his face under his fringe, lightly stroking Kiki’s fur. He nuzzles into his hands, tongue flicking out to lick Renjun’s fingers.

“I have to go.” Renjun murmurs, setting Kiki down onto the couch, he heads for the bedroom to grab his things.

“Hey,” Jeno trails after him, watching Renjun fly around his house, picking up his belongings. He leaves his eco-bags full of _kitty-crap_ on the kitchen table, then clips on his cloak. “You can stay longer. I didn’t mean for you to leave.”

“No,” Renjun interjects firmly, quietly, “you’re right. I’m losing track. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Speechless and lost, Jeno follows Renjun to the door, frantically searching his mind for an excuse. A response. Renjun hasn’t met his gaze since – keeping his eyes on his feet, on his hands, his bag. The crest on his cloak. On the goal.

“Renjun, wait –“ Jeno grabs Renjun’s wrist before he can make it out the door, pulling him back inside.

“I really should go. I need to.”

“No, just – about our date –“

“Please stop calling it that –“

“There’s an Autumn Show happening at the City Square next week. It starts in the evening.”

Finally, Renjun looks up to meet Jeno’s gaze, brows slightly furrowed, searching. His dark eyes gleam with moist. “Jeno, I can’t –“

“I’ll be waiting by the Old Church.” Jeno cups Renjun’s hand in his own, stroking the skin with his thumb. “I’ll wait for you.”

Renjun inhales deeply, breath shaking, then averts his eyes. Without a word of assurance, he pulls away and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

-  -  -

“So, you’re not going to the Autumn Show? We’ve been waiting for weeks! Months!” Jaemin near-shouts, almost spilling hot milk over his hands. Jeno reaches out with shaky hands and takes the cup away. “Jeno, my Pikachu-shaped fairy floss.” He reminds grimly. “Jeno.”

“I’m still going!” Jeno clarifies, then quietly, “just, not with you.”

“Oh.” Jaemin goes back to his coffee order, sprinkling cocoa onto the cappuccino art before sending it off with the waiter. He pauses, lips slipping at the corners, he braces himself on the edge of the counter. “Wait, what?! You’re ditching me?! For who?!”

“Calm down –“

“I never thought I’d live to see the day, Jeno Lee. Never in all my years of life, did I think you’d ditch me. That you’d just abandon me.” Jeno rolls his eyes, Jaemin gasps dramatically, voice breaking into mock-distress. “Who are they? Are they a better festival partner than me? Can they catch more magnetic fish or win you those Gundam figurines you like, huh? Can they –“

“It’s Renjun.”

Jaemin gathers himself, “oh.” He leans closer, teasing smile playing on his lips. “Oh. You mean, pretty Renjun? With the rosy lips?” He straightens when he realizes, “tried-to-kill-you Renjun?”

“Y-yeah.” Jeno stammers, shyly looking down, swirling the remains of coffee in his cup.

“Well well,” starts Jaemin’s taunting, “well, haven’t you two gotten awfully, _chummy_?”

Jeno glares at him, unimpressed, as the candy-haired boy bursts into a fit of laughter. “You’re so weird. I hate talking to you.”

Jaemin clears his throat, leaning back over the counter. “In all seriousness, I do think you need to consider what you’re doing Jeno. You could be setting yourself up for a trap. He might be playing you just so he can strike when you’re vulnerable.”

“He isn’t like that.” Jeno asserts, fondly thinking back to Renjun’s visit two nights ago. “He’s so cute, on top of being pretty, and he likes cats. Plus, he’s so warm. He’s so, so warm.”

Jaemin smiles fondly at the dreamy look cast over Jeno’s expression, Being best friend, however, he outwardly, mock-gags. “You’re so gross and in love, disgusting.”

“Hey!”

“Seriously though,” Jaemin places a heavy hand on Jeno’s shoulder, patting it twice, “I hope this works out for you.”

Smiling back at his friend, Jeno nods, “me too.”

-  -  -

To Jeno, the Autumn Show doesn’t arrive fast enough. The city square is just behind the library, so he’s spent every painstaking day staring at the square on the way to work, as the people prepare the stalls, the shows, the food, and the games. The centre stage goes up the evening before the festival. It’s deep orange drapes and bright lights exciting Jeno for the day ahead. Behind it, a short walk away from the centre, is the Old Church.

Jeno doesn’t let himself dwell on uncertainty.

Thankfully, the next evening arrives quickly. Jeno ran back home, dressed, then ran the whole way back to the square just in time for the festivities to begin. He checks his watch, ten to eight, before stepping into the square.

The entire centre is draped with overhead streamers and lanterns, dousing the square in a warm glow that fights the chilly evening. The path leading to the stage is lined with stalls for games and food; laughter and heat from the fryers adding to the layers of thick heat, the air smelling like sugar, spice, and fried food.

Jeno quietly weaves through the crowd, his usually noticeable presence getting lost among the activities to do, much to see. His phone dings to reveal a message of good luck from Jaemin, followed by a ‘ _text me, if you need me’_.

Shortly after he arrives at the Old Church, waiting by the foot of the stairs for Renjun to show. Jeno decides, there’s no rush, and he’ll wait as long as he needs to for Renjun to get here. He’ll show, just not with the peak hour it is now – Jeno tells himself.

Time drags on into an hour, and there’s still no sign of Renjun. Tired of standing around, Jeno takes to sitting on the stairs, head leaning against his knees as he tries to drown out the sound of the people, the music, and the shows.

He wonders if Jaemin’s bought out the fairy floss stall yet; if he’s won anything at the toy fishing game yet. He wonders if Renjun was stalled from coming due to an emergency, if his boss found out about them, or if he just didn’t care. Jeno’s heart sinks at the thought.

Another half hour later, Jeno decides it’s better to head home. The thought of the festivities, of meeting up with Jaemin, none of it matters anymore. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. Just as he stands, stretching out his limbs, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, a small hand curls around his sleeve.

Jeno whips his head to the side, almost bursting at the sight of Renjun. The after-hours hunter is dressed adorably in a light, oversized burgundy knit. The collar doubles over itself, fat and thick, covering half of Renjun’s face, only leaving his nose, eyes, and blonde top to show.

Heartbreak from before melting away, Jeno chuckles, taking hold of Renjun’s fingers which peak out from his sleeves. “You’re going to be roasted in that. It’s like summer in there.”

Renjun shakes his head – well, tries to, only the top of his head visibly moves. Jeno laughs again, adoration bubbling in his chest.

“I had to take off work tonight. No one can see me here, ditching work to go on a stupid date with my hunt.” Renjun grumbles, but Jeno’s too elated to feel the bite. He squeezes the smaller male’s warm hand, and Renjun promptly looks up with remorseful eyes. His expression softens. “Were you waiting long?”

“No. For you, not long enough.” Jeno leans in and smiles, so close that as the wind blows, his fringe brushes against Renjun’s. The hunter pulls down his collar, letting the knit bunch around his neck, revealing his flushed face. He’s searching again, for something in Jeno’s eyes that neither can pinpoint. Jeno shifts back awkwardly, and Renjun follows. Leaning in, he closes his eyes.

Panic strikes like a whip on Jeno’s heart, slashing his chest into a thousand pieces as Renjun leans closer. Jeno closes his eyes for the impact. For the press. For the petal-like lips.

It never comes.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Renjun whispers over the shell of Jeno’s ear instead. Then, he’s back at a distance, gazing ahead excitedly at the blur of bright gold festivities before them.

Jeno sucks back the air he’s lost, filling his lungs once more, chest stinging with every long drag of breath. His body relaxes, and he’s alive again.

“Shall we go in?” He sticks out his elbow for Renjun to loop his arm through. The latter, contemplates for a moment, then takes his arm. Meeting Jeno’s gaze, he nods.

Somehow with Renjun by his side, the festival is brighter. The lantern lights are warmer, but not excruciatingly so. His skin tingles, like there’s starlight dancing on the surface. Above them are large flower heads hanging on wires, with centres encrusted with fairy lights. Renjun stares up at them in wonder, breathes out softly through his nose as he smiles.

“It’s beautiful.” He says, leaning onto Jeno’s arm.

Jeno smiles down at him and agrees.

It was always obvious to Jeno that the hunter Renjun and _this_ Renjun were two drastically different personalities. The Renjun by his side is softer, smaller, his eyes are brighter. The only reminder of his other self is the long nights settled beneath his eyes, and his calloused hands that cling onto Jeno’s coat.

But when Renjun lets go to bounce over to the food stall, it all fades away to the back of Jeno’s mind.

“Look Jeno, mooncakes!” He holds up two pieces of the sweet to his cheeks and smiles, turning to pay, then handing one to Jeno.

Jeno also realizes that hunting or not, Renjun is always quick on his feet, for the smaller male is already skipping to another stall across and ordering fish-skewers. He declines when Renjun offers a bite, fish-meat trapped between the hunter’s teeth as he blows the hot steam away. His mouth is stretched obscenely, face twisted as the food burns his lips. Jeno feels laughter bubble in his chest.

Renjun’s on the move again, this time to a shooting game stall. Paying the man behind the stall, Renjun angles the toy gun to the target.

“Which one do you want?” He asks without looking up at Jeno.

“What?”

“Which toy do you want?”

Jeno inspects the board of toys and plushies coded with numbers according to the targets. His eyes land on a particular one.

“Number 6.”

Renjun lowers the gun to throw Jeno a judging look. “Really? A figurine? Why not the big white bunny?!”

“Okay! You asked! Jeez!” Jeno pockets his hands and mumbles, “get that then.”

Raising the gun again, Renjun aims and shoots. It’s number 6.

The man applauds, handing Renjun the Gundam figurine set.

“Here. My sorry for keeping you waiting.” Renjun throws the set to Jeno, then turns back for another round. He aims and shoots again, effortlessly hitting the red target spot on. His face breaks into a look of joy as he bounces on his feet, cheering for himself and looking to Jeno to share the feeling. Jeno grins back, impressed, but also expecting it. Renjun’s trained for this real thing after all.

Renjun ties the giant bunny’s legs around his waist, arms around his neck, using a long piece of elastic they found by the bulk storage sheds. With every step, the plush wiggles on Renjun’s back, obscuring the boy completely from Jeno’s sight save for his legs – just a bit at that.

Towards the end of the night, after Renjun’s played more games (Jaemin’s been bested at the fishing game), stuffed himself with crab skewers and pies, the crowd begins to shift out of the city square. Renjun looks up from his cup of fresh tea, confused.

“Where’s everyone going?” He asks, tugging on Jeno’s sleeve.

Jeno connects their hands, pulling Renjun closer, “they’re going to Central Park. Everyone’s going to release lanterns into the sky.”

Renjun draws a sharp breath, “oh my God. Are we going too?!”

“Sure.” Jeno chuckles, rubbing his nape with his free hand, looking away. “Honestly, I didn’t plan on making it this far into the night, so…”

“Oh. Okay.” Renjun says meekly, excitement dying in his eyes. “So you don’t want to?”

“No! I do!” Jeno clasps Renjun’s other hand, lightly swaying them. “Of course I do.”

“Then let’s go!” Renjun drags Jeno away with the crowd, following them out of the square and towards the large open field at the heart of the city.

They arrive soon despite the snail-like pace of the crowd. Thankfully so, because Renjun had been growing jittery with impatience, hopping from one foot to the other whenever the crowd had come to a standstill.

From the first step into the park, Jeno takes the lead, weaving them through to the stalls situated at the entrance as Renjun trails behind him, eyes darting, held close by Jeno’s strong grip on his hand.

“One for the couple?” The clerk smiles at the two. Jeno looks back at Renjun, who is too far focused on the people walking away with glowing lanterns to care. So, Jeno nods and pays, adoring the way Renjun beams when he hands him the lantern, giant bunny cast aside for Jeno to look after.

They make their way to a clear spot on the hill, further away from the dense clouds. Renjun hugs the lantern carefully around his middle, marching ahead of Jeno after the latter pointed out where they were headed. Maybe it’s because it’s the middle of Autumn, maybe it’s Renjun’s glowing form before him, but Jeno’s filled with a sense of nostalgia for a moment he doesn’t remember. For a warmth he doubts he’s ever felt.

It’s gone when Renjun turns around, plonking down right on top the lawn, wriggling his bottom as he gets comfortable.

“When do we let it go?” He asks, eyes bright, glistering.

“Soon.” Jeno checks his watch. “Midnight, actually.”

Renjun’s face falls for a moment as he opens his mouth to speak out. Then doesn’t. He brightens again. “Sounds fun!”

Silence stretches comfortably over them. Renjun holds on to the lantern for dear life, lest it floats away before time and takes all the magic of the night too early with it. Minutes before time, Jeno questions him, “why are you here, Renjun?”

It seemingly irks Renjun, as the boy tenses beside him, fingers curling against the thin rods at the lantern base. “That’s a stupid question, you asked me out,” he responds coolly, shifting away from Jeno slightly but not unnoticed. A feeling slams down on Jeno’s heart.

“But you’re here even though you don’t have to be. You’re here, lying to your boss about your whereabouts, taking a night off work to spend time with me, a vampire. Your kill.”

Renjun looks down at his lap, sucks in his bottom lip before answering in a mumble, “maybe we were wrong about this – maybe I was wrong about you.”

Before Jeno can answer, Renjun’s jumping to his feet, gasping. “The first one!” He points at the floating lantern, staring with wonder as it ascends into the darkness.

Then, as Jeno rises, the rest of the lanterns follow, slowly flying up, bobbing with the light breeze.

“Quick! Let’s do ours!” Renjun exclaims excitedly, bringing the lantern between them so they can push it up together. On Renjun’s whispered counts, they let go, watching the glowing lamp float away.

A myriad of lanterns dot the darkness, showering them in soft light. Everything is fuzzy, coloured like honey and sunlight, and its warm. Jeno’s heart fills with feeling. Absentmindedly, he reaches out for Renjun’s hand, curling around his small fingers. He tears his eyes away from the blotches of gold around them to share the feeling with Renjun.

But Renjun’s already staring straight at him, clouded, and nothing like the wonder and awe Jeno was expecting.

Jeno cuts the tension first, coughing and looking away. “Did you make a wish? Some people like to make wishes as they let go.”

When silence follows, Jeno turns to Renjun again, finding the smaller male still dazed, staring.

“Hey,” Jeno leans closer, taking both of Renjun’s hands in his, “what’s wrong?”

Eyes flicking upwards, they catch Renjun’s gaze, dark eyes glowing intensely. Warmth crawls up Jeno’s neck, whether it’s the heat from the lights, Renjun’s eyes, or the proximity between their lips, he doesn’t know. But Renjun’s closing the distance fast before the gasp makes it out of Jeno’s throat.

The breath dies on his tongue as Renjun’s lips enclose over his, softly and tenderly. It’s a press of lips more than anything. Then Renjun draws back just enough to meet Jeno’s lips again, this time with more fervour. Like he’s tested the waters and is ready for the plunge.

Jeno doesn’t let the shock stunt him too long, returning the kiss slowly, snaking his arm around Renjun’s waist and urging the other to rest against him. Renjun lays his palms flat over Jeno’s chest as they kiss, tenderly, easily, lips moving over each other.

Heat crawls under Jeno’s skin and the tingling sensation feels like the sparks of a spitting flame. Renjun’s hands steadily graze up his chest to his shoulders, pressing down over his clothes as he gently massages his muscles, making Jeno relax, push harder into the kiss. His breath ghosts over Renjun’s skin as the latter’s small hands then find their way to the back of his neck, fingers carding through his hair.

Renjun freezes when his hands brush against Jeno’s ear, which is abnormally cold despite the heat _everywhere_. Around them. On them. In them. Noticing Renjun’s grow rigid in his arms, Jeno pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” He breathes out, forehead resting against Renjun’s.

The latter picks Jeno’s head up with his hands covering his ears, facing Jeno with a worried look. “Are you cold? Your ears are freezing!”

Jeno laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Renjun’s lips. Then another. “No, of course not. I’m always like this.” Renjun looks at him with confusion settled in his brow. Jeno explains, “as in, I’m always cold anyways. Even if the rest of me is hot,” he smirks, bumping Renjun’s head lightly with his own, “very hot in fact, I’m always cold somewhere else. Like my fingers.” He presses his fingertips to Renjun’s cheeks to demonstrate, smiling widely, eyes disappearing completely into crescents as he does.

However, Renjun isn’t as impressed as he’d hoped. Instead, appearing rather shaken with the bitter reminder of Jeno’s nature – and his task. Jeno’s smiles falters, before dropping completely.

“Hey,” he kisses Renjun again, on his lips and cheeks, “what’s wrong?” Not that Jeno wants to hear the answer anyways. The reality of it clogs his throat.

Thankfully, Renjun dodges the question with a shake of his head. “Nothing.” He says simply, sealing it with a firm kiss to Jeno’s mouth. “Can we go back now?”

Jeno nods, curling his arm around Renjun’s waist before guiding them back down the hill.

 

Somehow, they’ve made it to Jeno’s apartment still attached at the hip. Renjun was silent the whole walk back and made no indication of parting. Of course, Jeno wasn’t going to remind him either. It is only when they’re halfway up the stairs to Jeno’s apartment door when Renjun pulls back, shaking his head.

“I should go now.”

Jeno squeezes Renjun’s hand, “you don’t wanna say hi to Kiki?”

Without another word, Renjun perks up and bolts up the stairs, leaving Jeno behind to giggle. His jubilation is short-lived, for once inside his apartment, Renjun’s attention is only on the kitten. Even when Jeno comes around to kiss the back of his neck, Renjun chooses to flinch away and scowl at Jeno for distracting him rather than reciprocate. Jeno lays on the carpet beside them and groans.

As the night deepens, the kitten and Renjun have had enough. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Renjun sets Kiki down on its bed before staggering to his feet.

“I should go now. It’s insanely late.” He yawns out, stumbling towards the door.

Jeno stretches out his hands to steady Renjun, cooing as the smaller male blinks up at him with bleary eyes, face soft with drowsiness. “Why don’t you stay?”

“I shouldn’t –“

“I insist. We can cuddle. I can make you breakfast.” Jeno noses the supple skin of Renjun’s neck, soft breaths tickling his skin. The will to argue fades to nothingness as sleep settles in his bones. The sound of sleeping in Jeno’s embrace sounds inviting.

“Okay.” Renjun mumbles, feeling Jeno smile into his neck before throwing an arm under his legs, the other on his back, picking him up and carrying him towards the bedroom.

Jeno kisses Renjun’s lips softly then settles him down onto the mattress, yanking the covers off. He leans back, frowning at Renjun’s clothes.

“Your jeans, Renjun. You’ll be uncomfortable.”

Renjun hums, hands lazily moving to pull off his pants. Panic strikes Jeno over the head as he hurriedly looks away, rushing to yank out simply anything from his closet, running into the bathroom to change and give Renjun some privacy. Locking the door behind him, he sighs, hand resting over the pounding in his chest. A sleepy Renjun was dangerous for his heart.

When he returns, Renjun’s blinking at him from the other side of the bed, quilt neatly tucked under his chin. Jeno clears his throat.

“Do you need the light?”

Renjun shakes his head.

Switching off the lights, Jeno crawls under the covers, keeping a respectable distance between them. Renjun’s still watching his closely, his eyes flickering under the slight glow of the moon that slithers through the curtains.

After a moment, Renjun crosses the distance, bed shifting under his weight as he wriggles his way to Jeno’s side. Flipping over, Jeno meets Renjun with an open arm, tucking Renjun into his chest.

“This has to stop before it goes any further,” Renjun mumbles into Jeno’s neck. “I can’t jeopardize my job, my reputation like this.”

Jeno angles his head, tilting Renjun’s chin so he can pull his lips into a kiss.

“You’re not listening.”

Again, lips over lips.

“Jeno –“

And again. Starlight. Honey. Gold. Before the pitch black of Jeno’s closed eyes.

“Jeno, please –“

Ignoring Renjun’s protests, Jeno’s hand slides down to Renjun’s bare thighs before he hoists them onto his hips, wrapping Renjun around him. He kisses Renjun again, desperate lips chasing the hunter’s soft buds. The hunter’s body buzzes pleasantly. Electricity under his skin.

“Tomorrow.” Jeno breathes against Renjun’s skin before the latter can speak again. “Tomorrow morning, we can talk about it. Now just,” he wraps the cover over their bodies tightly, “can you please just hold me.”

Silently, Renjun complies, bringing a hand over Jeno’s shoulder in a loose embrace. Jeno buries his face into Renjun’s neck, breathing deeply against his skin.

Soon, the long night gets the better of Renjun, and despite his urge to stay awake – to stay alert – he submits to the darkness behind his eyes, Jeno’s soothing strokes on his thigh lulling him to sleep.

Once Renjun’s breathing has evened out, Jeno prises him off, fixing him into a more comfortable position. After tucking Renjun in, Jeno lays back onto his side, eyes never leaving Renjun’s peaceful sleeping form. Dazed, he watches the blonde’s chest rise and fall steadily, the quiet serenity of the moment captivating him. Renjun’s beauty, even when his entire form rests, never does.

For the first time in Jeno’s life, the chronically cold vampire feels wholly, completely, warm.

Jeno surrenders to sleep at first light.

At first light, Renjun opens his eyes, pulls the covers over Jeno’s shoulders, and slips away.

-  -  -

It’s been two weeks since Jeno’s last seen – or heard – of Renjun. Two weeks since the hunter had left Jeno to wake alone to a freezing bed. Even though Jeno should be used to the feeling, somehow, the iciness from that morning had clung to his lungs, cold shards piercing him with every breath.

Pneumonic.

“I can’t believe you got played.” Jaemin tuts, shaking his head as he steals cake off Jeno’s plate – the broken-hearted vampire’s 27th slice of pity chocolate cake (according to Jaemin, who gives him said cake). Jeno never stomachs more than a few pieces. “I mean,” Jaemin licks his lips, “I can because I’ve been trying to warn you. But, you actually got played.”

Jeno’s drops his head on the counter and sighs, “I thought we had something Jaem. I thought – I thought he felt something too.”

Jaemin steps around the counter to pull his best friend into a hug, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he mopes.

But no matter Jaemin’s persistence that it was Renjun’s loss, Jeno can’t help but wonder if he played himself. If he’d imagined the way Renjun’s hands absent-mindedly sought his while they walked through the festival that night. If he’d merely envisaged the way Renjun seemed to stare, eyes dripping with affection. If he’d dreamed the way Renjun leaned in first, kissed him first, melted in his arms.

Perhaps his desires had manifested into a warped version of reality, replacing what was there with what Jeno _wished_ was there.

Maybe the thousands of years of living were getting to his head – making him hallucinate.

If only his dreams would’ve swallowed him whole.

 

Jeno hears of Renjun another two weeks later. Jaemin’s telling him something about the local vampire meetings he attends biweekly, about a rising concern for their safety, about the death of over thirty of their kind in less than two weeks. About a single slayer on a blood hunt.

“Word is that he kills instantly with a giant scythe. Is small, fast on his feet. If anyone manages to escape one night, he finds them and kills them the next.”

Without any other indication needed, the one name that floats to mind, as it had been since the first time – Renjun.

“Your hunter’s going on a spree, and it’s fucking scary,” Jaemin says because he _knows._ “He’s killing every vampire he sees!”

Jeno’s mind blanks momentarily. Then, it clicks.

_Because it’s his job. He failed his job by failing to kill me. This is his redemption._

“Renjun won’t fail again.”

-  -  -

The cycle restarts and stops all at once, a week later.

Jeno arrives home after a particularly demanding day at the library, seeing it was the annual Book Fair and the place was buzzing with people the entire day. He rolls his shoulders, cranes his neck this way and that, soothing away the stiffness.

The apartment is shrouded in darkness, eerily silent, and although Jeno keeps it that way for most of the time, something in the air unsettled him.

Something. Something. _Someone._

Slowly, he makes his way to his bedroom, heartbeat getting louder with every step. Throwing open the door to his room, Jeno’s met with darkness, and silence, save for the moonlight streaming in through the open window, and the howling of the breeze outside.

The otherwise stillness vexes him, makes the hair on his skin stand on end. Both fear and anticipation pool in his stomach, whirling. Jeno shuts the door behind him.

Chilly night wind prowls its way inside, blowing the curtains amok. The moonlight stretches and wanes on the bedsheets, creeping and crawling.

Jeno walks to the foot of the bed and faces his wardrobe, immersed in the shadows at the other end of his room. Patiently, he waits for what’s to come. He’s been waiting for so long.

The sound of silver unsheathing slices through the silence, and still, Jeno doesn’t move. He faces _him_ head on.

Seconds pass, the stillness undisturbed, Jeno takes measured steps forward. Reaching into the shadows, he finds _his_ hand, and gently pulls him closer, into the light. Their feet bump together.

“Renjun.” Jeno breathes out. Relief, fear, hurt, rushing out in one breath.

Renjun looks up at Jeno, broken and regretful. Then, it’s gone. The hunter’s brows furrow with determination and duty. The last thing Jeno sees is the twinkling of lights in Renjun’s eyes before he’s sent flying back with a strong punch to his stomach.

Jeno crashes onto his bed with a loud thump, the mattress thrashing underneath him as his heavy figure bounces against it. He clutches his stomach, breathes deeply before erupting into a fit of coughs. Turning onto his side, he winces, clenching his teeth.

Renjun wastes no time, jumping onto the bed, diving down to strike at Jeno’s neck. Jeno rolls to the other side before it hits him, ripping open the pillow he was on instead. Renjun groans angrily, yanking out the blade, he lashes out again. The blade digs through the mattress deeply, giving Jeno the time to push Renjun away.

“Renjun, please –“

“No!”

“Renjun, listen to me!”

The hunter turns, and when Jeno catches a glimpse of his face, he freezes. There are tears streaking Renjun’s cheeks, his eyes wet and glowing, completely shattered.

“Renjun…”

Finally yanking the dagger out, Renjun clutches Jeno by the throat, pushing him down on the bed. He throws a leg over Jeno’s waist, holds the dagger high above his head, ready to strike down.

“I have to kill you. I have to.” Renjun chokes out, his hands shaking above him. “I took an oath. This is my life. This is who I am.”

Jeno releases a breath he didn’t he’d been holding. Lungs deflating. Everything out. He places a light hand on Renjun’s thigh, smiles up at him.

“Okay. Do it. I can’t rob you of who you are.”

Closing his eyes, Jeno relaxes, readies himself for the sharp jolt of pain he’ll feel in his chest. Renjun draws a deep breath, his hands rushing down.

The pain never comes. Instead, the blade plunges into the soft cotton right beside Jeno’s ear, the violent tearing of fabric shocks his eyes open. Before he knows it, Renjun’s swooping in, crashing their lips together.

The kiss surprises Jeno, rendering him stiff. His skin is feverish as Renjun presses harder against his lips, bruising them. It tastes like salt and lead, and the pain that would’ve slashed through him is incomparable to the pain that passes from Renjun’s lips to his, tearing him apart. Tearing Renjun apart as he battles with his inner tempest, and his inner tenderness.

Renjun breaks away, leaning back to catch his breath as Jeno lays beneath him, dizzy and winded.  Then, he’s coming down again to bury his face in the crook of Jeno neck, breathing soundly.

“Jeno,” Renjun sniffs, hands shaking as they curl against Jeno’s chest. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry Renjun.” Jeno wraps his arms protectively around the smaller male, rocking him slightly. “I’m so sorry you’re hurting.”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I want to give us a chance.”

Jeno drops a chaste kiss to Renjun’s crown, brushing the hair away from the latter’s eyes.

“I don’t know what to do, Jeno.” Renjun whimpers, his entire body quivering. “Please help me.”

Lost for words, Jeno hugs Renjun tighter, kissing Renjun’s head again. He holds him just like that for the rest of the night, until Renjun’s sobs and stammering breaths even out, and even after that.

 

Jeno wakes with a scowl – bright sunlight stinging his eyes as it streams though the window. Groaning, he covers his eyes and reaches out to draw the blinds shut, flopping back down to the bed. His hand pats the space beside him.

Renjun.

Shooting up, Jeno rushes out of the room in search of Renjun. Panic floods him as the thought of Renjun leaving again surfaces.

He stops when he finds the balcony door oddly open, heartrate slowing down as he steps through the door and at peace as soon as he sees Renjun. The blonde male is bundled up in Jeno’s robe, practically drowning in its size, leaning against the railing as he stares out over the street. Sensing Jeno’s presence, he turns and smiles.

“Good morning.”

Jeno pulls him into a hug and kisses him on the mouth. “Morning.”

“Yuck,” Renjun scrunches his nose, “morning breath.”

“Hey!”

Renjun squeals as Jeno tries to kiss him again, holding his hands out and pushing Jeno’s lips away. Laughter dying down, Jeno brackets Renjun in his arms as the latter turns back to the view.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno asks, grazing his lips on Renjun’s neck.

“I don’t know really. I’m just, trying not to think right now.”

“You shouldn’t put it off babe.” Jeno kisses the soft skin just below Renjun’s jaw, sucking lightly. Renjun’s breath hitches, eyes fluttering shut.

“Hmm, you’re right.” He turns in the small space, looping his arms over Jeno’s shoulders. “Can’t you just, bite me?”

“What?”

“I don’t know! Bite me and then I’d have an excuse to be with you. I won’t be expected to kill you if you turn me!”

Jeno gapes at Renjun, then shakes his head. “Babe, it doesn’t work like that. Actually, no it does, but I’m not going to bite you. I haven’t bitten anyone in decades, I probably forgot.”

“You can’t. It’s in your nature.”

“Okay, yeah, but I’m not biting you. If I do, the hunters will eventually want to kill you too.”

“Better that than me having to kill you.”

Jeno’s heart breaks. He shakes his head, the thought of Renjun in pain scarring him. “Don’t say that! That’s too –“

“I like you, Jeno. I really do. I don’t know what’s going to happen to us but,” Renjun pauses to sigh, then locks eyes with Jeno, “but I want a break. I want this.” Jeno squeezes Renjun’s arm, causing the latter to grumble, shyly squishing his face against Jeno’s chest “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hmm?”

“I said, you’re unbelievable. Here I am, considering a future with a vampire, and as one, when I’ve been trained to kill them since I could walk.”

Jeno smiles, bumping his nose with Renjun’s. “Should I be proud of that?”

Lightly thumping Jeno’s chest, Renjun rolls his eyes, then brings Jeno closer for a quick kiss. “Unbelievable! You took all my beliefs, all my expectations, and set them on fire.”

Funny, because Jeno would never think of it like that. For him, it’s Renjun who stormed into his life without a warrant and set him ablaze. Renjun kept Jeno warm, a feeling he never thought he would know as a vampire. But unknown to Jeno, he gave Renjun light in a world he only knew how to see through darkness.

Clutching Renjun to his chest, Jeno strokes his back lovingly, kisses the shell of his ear.

“No matter what you choose to do, I’ll support you.”

Renjun responds by connecting their lips together for a kiss.

-  -  -

“It hurts Jeno. It hurts like a bitch!”

“I know, I swear babe, I know. It’ll be over soon.”

“I want to die! It hurts so much!” Renjun cries into the cushion, mouth hanging open weirdly as he lets the air hit his heated gums.

From the kitchen, Jeno watches his boyfriend squirm on the couch as he slices fruit for Renjun to sink his teeth into. “That won’t happen anytime soon either, love.”

Renjun whimpers, making grabby hands as the cat passes by. “Here Salem, come give me a cuddle.” The cat, uninterested, hurries away to the kitchen.

“Kiki won’t respond to that, I’ve been trying to tell you –“

“He will get used to Salem!”

Jeno pinches the bridge of his nose, “we have this argument everyday babe.” He carries out the fruit platter, sitting down beside Renjun so he can feed him. “Bite down on these, you’ll feel better.”

Renjun takes the slice of peach into his mouth, humming in gratitude. Jeno takes the chance to kiss Renjun’s neck, on the small red spot that’ll disappear soon enough.

“Junnie?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Blushing prettily, Renjun swallows the fruit quickly to kiss Jeno’s cheek, mumbling the words back to him. Jeno warms from root to tip.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to have participated in the first Halloween Noren fest!!! Thanks to everyone who put in so much effort into making this work! I love all of you!  
> And to readers:  
> Please show some love for NoRenZine's future projects! Check out the other works in the collection too!!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!  
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
